Two Faced
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Two faced- The turtles encounter a new member of the foot ninjas and the purple dragons. But something about her is familiar...Could this be a new threat, a new ally,...a new love?
1. Meet the queen of mean

**Well I went over it and yes I have some changed into this first part but I wanted to keep it this way for now. I'm still structuring this story together but you'll get what you want.**

* * *

Footsteps clicked upon the floor as a shadow went past the hallway. An old box was the only thing residing in your hands as you see the door that was gonna hold this box for years to come in front of you.

You walk in and placed the box on the ground. You were ready to walk out but your mind says to turn around and you see the box again. You can't leave just yet. At least without taking on last look inside. It held everything you could remember. The flaps to the box opened and they revealed the contents.

Photos, toys, and any memorabilia that was placed in. You pull out a busted, thick, dusty red velvet colored journal. You blow the layer of dust away and flip through the book seeing the pages that were still in tact. The pages still had all the writing, the sketching, the prints, everything was still in there. And you see the hand writing is still clear enough to read. A photo fell out. It was her most prized possession. You pick it up. And smile. You hold the book and opened. As you open the book you looked at the first chapter.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My day has started like it usually does. Wake up, work, and that's it. My life has gotten better since mom passed years ago. It still hurts to think bout her. We still miss her. Since then it's been nothing but heartache after heartache. Leaving Brazil was the best thing to happen. My heart was mended and I have found a man who's willing to love me for who I am. I have only been in New York for a few weeks and have accustomed to the everyday life. The fast, moving city that never sleeps has become a routine of mine. Wake up, work, work, work, and then bed. I still have a bit of trouble trying to get to sleep but it's getting better. I have to make sure we get the best we can...**_

_**It's what mom would have wanted...**_

The book was slammed into the pillow as the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Don't worry, I'll be there tonight..." She rubbed the towel into her hair as she was getting ready. "...I heard him...It's the usual thing...Make the deal and get out..." She rubbed lotion into her soft milk chocolate skin.

"...He's soooo gonna have his head on a silver platter..." Her top was a black zip up jacket that was adjusted to show the perfect amount of cleavage from her large bust. Her bottoms were a pair of pink skinny jeans with two lines of her black laced underwear visibly hugging her plump hips.

She laughed. She picked the clothes through her closet. "Uh huh...Uh huh...Oh, maybe I should wear black tonight..." She mumbled. "...Don't be stupid...I'm almost ready..." She buckled her black studded belt. Her wavy caramel colored hair was covered by a bleach blond wig.

"...I SUGGEST YOU NOT YELL AT ME...!" She shouted placing her black wedged sneakers on her feet. "...Alright alright...I'm making my way out now. Give me 15 minutes to get there, okay...? I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone as she finished her makeup with pink lipstick.

She did a last check in the mirror. Ready to go. She got ready to make her way out. Before she did that she had to do one last thing. She opened the door to another room. She's still asleep. She walked in and rubbed her messy brown hair. "I'll be back later..." She walked out, putting the hood on her head and closed the door.

* * *

"WHOO HOO!" Screams were heard as four shadows passed by with swift movements in the night sky. "Yeah!"

"Man, it sure feels great to be out of the lair!" Raph shouted jumping from building to building. "Remember Raph we're just here for patrol and back. Master Splinter is still pretty ticked that you made us skip morning training to get you and Casey out of another tight jam." Leo shouted following close behind. "And it took you long enough to find us. It's not like the Purple dragons would order Chinese food for their hostages."

"I still wonder why didn't you escape when you had the chance?" Donnie asked. "We-"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Hey we were trying to get the purple dragons. They have been stealin' more stuff than they usually do. Last week we tried to get them for swappin' stolen computer chips. Then the week before that, they got a huge cash bonus from the bank."

"We've noticed them getting better. That's what we're trying to figure out ourselves. But, running into the heard like an animal isn't a smart idea Raph." Leo lectured. "And here we go with the lecture..." Mikey said rolling his eyes.

A car swerved around the corner as the four passengers sat inside. One of them inside applied lipstick. "This better be worth our time. I got important things I gotta do." One of the male passengers said. She scoffed. "Yeah Slither. Trying to get some at the strip club doesn't really count for anything."

"Screw you Nessa." He shouted back flipping her off. "Uh no thanks that small thing won't be enough to _try_ to fill me up." The two other passengers laughed. "Damn son. She gotta mouth on her." Another laughed.

"Don't play me bitch. I'll own your ass in a heartbeat." She said checking her nails. "Look alive guys. Our stop's here." The driver said pulling into an ally. "Stay armed guys. The turtles could be around..."

"Wait...Turtles...? As in small, shelled, green reptiles that you get from a pet store for $3.95? You told me to come because you were scared of Hun having your asses if we didn't get the trade."

"Duh. That's why we got you Nes..." She heard. "Hun knows you're his favorite. And you would be the one to get this deal done scott free." She got out the car and approached the dealer. "Let's get this over with..." She popped a stick of gum in her mouth and chewed.

"Hello Madam." A guy in a black business suit said. "It seems you have what I want?" He said pointing to the case. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She popped her pink bubble. "Only if you give us what _we_ want first." He put the case on the floor and used his foot to kick it to her. She picked it up.

"This case feels a little light..." She said measuring the case with her hand. "This is only half of what we agreed on." She didn't sound happy. "Where's the rest?"

"Like I said, this is half. Hun promised us to get the programing I wanted." She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The CD was thrown and the receiver caught it. The other case of money was handed over.

The cases were opened and stacks of crisp dollar bills shined as she glared. She closed it with a sneaky smirk. "...And by the way..." She snapped her fingers. The three guys behind her brought out bats, chains, and a pipe. "...I don't like to wait..." She pointed to him. "Get him boys!" And the man was attacked. "Pleasure doing business with you sweetie. Mwah!" She said turning around throwing a kiss and loading the car. She sat upon the hood as she saw them pummeling away while chewing her gum.

"Woah...This is new..." Raph said getting out his sais. "Wait Raph. Who's she?" Leo said looking at the girl on the car. For some reason he could see hearts around her. "You like what you see Leo?" Mikey said elbowing his brother.

"No! I-I just haven't seen her before." He said trying to take a closer look at her. "Well you can ask for her number as we're pummeling the day lights out of them!" Raph jumped. "Raph! Ugh..." Leo followed along with Donnie and Mikey.

She snapped her fingers. Two goons picked him up and forced him to stand. She held a bat in her hands and walked up to him. She laughed and jabbed him in the stomach with it. He coughed. She readied her stance and slammed the bat into him, knocking him over.

"Huns gonna be really happy with what we got." She said turning around but heard grunts of struggle. She turned around and saw all three of her goons fighting against large shadows. She couldn't see that well in the position she was in.

"The hell...?" She ducked as one of the goons were thrown towards her and slammed into the car's windshield. She was grabbed from behind. She struggled with the grasp of her attacker. She elbowed the person and got out of their grip. "Who are you?"

She saw the creature step into the light and saw our favorite blue clad turtle. "Calm down. I won't hurt you."

"Well, good that means I can hurt you...!" She charged to Leo and sent a kick towards his head for him to grab her leg that was close to hitting his head. "I won't hurt you. You can do better than this."

"Don't insult me." She fought back only for Leo to basically avoid every attack she threw at him. She tried to punch his face with her left only for it to be caught. She did the same for her right and was caught as well. "I have to admit you're good." He said to her. "Thanks I try." She said with a smirk. She pushed him off. She cartwheeled to attack Leo but was grabbed by her leg and with a flick of the wrist he had her flying towards the car but luckily she landed on a knocked out dragon that was still in the windshield. She moaned and rubbed the back of her head.

He walked over and was about to offer his help up but-

"Come on fearless! Let's go!" Raph yelled as him, Donnie, and Mikey went above the roof tops. Leo followed but turned around and saw her. She looked both ways and then up, growling at him. "Come on Leonardo!" He ran to catch up with his brothers.

"Leonardo...I'll remember that name..."


	2. In the arms of love

**Well I went over it and yes I have some changed into this first part but I wanted to keep it this way for now. I'm still structuring this story together but you'll get what you want.**

* * *

Vanessa and her crew walked down the street since their ride was totaled in the fight. They made their way to the Purple Dragons usual hideout. She was angry. She rubbed her shoulder as a small slither of pain tickled her muscles. **_'Leonardo...Leonardo..._**' She repeated in her head. _**'Wait till I find you again...'**_

She slammed the door opened and sat at a bar. "Give me something with fruit in it. You know I like my drinks sweet." She demanded. The bartender nodded making her a strawberry and mango cocktail hold the pinapple. She looked around and saw the usual things. Gambling, hip hop music blasting around the area, maybe a few drunk idiots getting a few dances from the private girls, and a fight here and there. She sighed.

"Hello Vanessa, heard about your sweet deal with that one guy." A random member said. "What of it?" She tapped her foot. "Nothing I just wanted to know...How did it feel getting your ass handed to you by one of the turtles?" He laughed. She growled throwing a glass at him. Luckily he ducked as it shattered behind him. "Hey how does it feel to have your balls lopped off and shoved down your throat?" She replied back making the guy leave with his hands in the air.

"Where's my damn drink?!" She slammed her fist on the table. Usually it would be something strong like whiskey, or vodka but, when Vanessa wants her drink, she gets her drink...With no questions asked. She had her head on her hands with her eyes closed as she took a sip from it as a shadow appeared behind her. She opened her eyes and saw the reflection. "Hun..." She turned around.

"Hello Vanessa." He sat next to her. "I believe the deal went according to plan?"

She turned her head. "I don't wanna talk about it..." She closed her eyes and slurped her drink through her straw. "What happened? Did you not get the deal?!" He shouted at her.

"I got the deal...!" She said. "But you had your butt kicked by Leonardo?" He said. '**_Leonardo...Leonardo...Leonardo...!'_**

"Not helping..." She drank the drink a bit faster. "News spreads fast here sweetheart. Just tell me what happened."

"When did you become a psychologist?" She asked. "Since you pounded him down last Tuesday."

"It was going so well. I just walked in, got the money, beat the living crap out of the guy for taking his sweet time and making me wait. And out of no where these 'turtles' just come out of no where and start pounding the guys to a pulp. I went against..." She growled. "_Leonardo_...and he slammed me into the car. Why do you think it took us so long to get back?!" She shouted chugging the rest of the drink and slammed the glass on the counter. "When I find that reptile...!I'm swear I'm gonna de-shell him and boil him alive!" She said. "I think I like this attitude of yours." Hun said. "Whatever! Get out of my way I'm going home." She got off the counter. "You're not gonna stay for any fun?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm tired I need to be alone." She walked out of the building she had to make one more stop.

* * *

Vanessa walked into the building getting herself pumped up for her next task at hand. She quickly went home and changed into her regular clothing minus the wig, and makeup. She wore just a regular pair of skinny jeans, a red velvet colored long sleeve shirt, and a pair of brown colored heeled boots. She opened the doors and saw him. Her yin to her yang, her sweet to her heart. He's the man that stole her heart and placed his love on the engagement ring she had on her finger. Oroku Saki.

She walked in to see him drinking his tea in peace with himself. "Hello my king." She said walking to him. He saw his fiancé and smirked. "Hello my cherry blossom." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Are you excited about the banquet that the mayor's throwing for you?" She said with a giddy smile. "It's nothing much." He said.

"Yes it is! Who wouldn't be excited that they're earning an award for supplying needy kids with their own laptops for school?"

**(Oh don't give me that look I couldn't think of anything...)**

"Well, that is something to get excited about. How about you? How are we doing this fine day?"

She giggled. "My day could be better." She said. She saw Oroku pour her a cup. "What's the matter?"

"I was just walking home when these four creatures came out and attacked me." She lied. "What did these so call creatures look like?" He asked. She took a sip. "They were green, tall, angry they came at me. They were like...like giant turtles...!" He slammed his cup on the table. "Turtles!"

"I mostly remember seeing four colors. Red, orange, purple, and_ blue_." She held a mental sneer in her head as she placed emphasis on Leo's color. "I was so scared...They ripped my clothes an held me down tried to beat me. I was just lucky to get away." She fake cried. "They were so scary. They were like freaks of nature."

"Why didn't you use your training I taught you?" He said. "I did, it only made them angrier. They were heavy and held me down cutting off my breath making me fade in and out with each passing second." She held her face in her hands. He walked over and held her in his arms comforting her. He growled. "How dare those turtles touch my fiancé?!" She looked up with a smirk on her face.

"I know you're still shooken up by the whole incident?" She nodded. "Uh huh." She cuddled close to his chest. "Don't worry my princess. I'll take care of it." He said hugging her. He snapped his fingers. Foot ninjas rained from the sky in front of him. "Find those...turtles..." He said. They bowed and left.

"Thank you for caring Oroku." She said with relief. "Anything for my fiancé..." He said kissing her.


	3. Who is she

**Well I went over it and yes I have some changed into this first part but I wanted to keep it this way for now. I'm still structuring this story together but you'll get what you want. This wasn't my best chapter but I wanted to get this out the way.**

* * *

Reality Tv, Dating game show, some boring movie, Master Splinter's soap operas... Mikey was flipping through channels on the tv finding nothing but boring channels.

"Mikey! Have you been going through my magazines again?!" Raph shouted at his brother. "No! I wouldn't go through your Playboy stash!"

Raph growled. "They're not Playboy..." Mikey had a sheepish look on his face. Donnie thought about intervening but...he was in the middle of a good book. "Maybe later..." He quietly said. Leo walked in seeing the two brothers getting ready to squabble. "Am I suppose to be the responsible older brother and stop this argument?" He asked walking next to Donnie, who didn't look up from his book.

"I stopped questioning about that." He said. Raph tackled the youngest to the floor and the remote fell to the floor changing the channel. The Tv shifted to the news channel where it showed Oruku Saki being interviewed for his good deed. He talked about how he wanted to always help out in the community and how it changes him for the better.

Leo rolled his eyes secretly. That man was nothing but a lying bastard. He then heard about a secret project that he's planning on working on and won't reveal until later on in the year.

"Guys shhh!"

**"...I'll be hosting a party for my work in the community this weekend. All benefits go to the charity of my fiancés choosing."**

Raph dropped the remote that he was about to shove in Mikey's mouth. "Shredder? Engaged?!" Mikey and Raph started laughing. "Oh! Oh wow! That's rich! Shredder engaged?! I'll believe it when I see the ring!" Mikey laughed.

"It would be better if he was in the dress." Raph and Mikey laughed harder at the mental image that popped in their head of Shredder in a wedding dress and veil.

"Well, I'm having nightmares tonight." Donnie said shuddering at the thought. "Who would even marry that psychopath?" He closed the book.

"Someone's either scared or confused about what their doing." Leo said thinking about it.

**"Oh you're engaged?"** The news reporter questioned. **"Yes. We've been engaged for a few months already and were waiting for the right time to announce it. But I guess the secrets out."**

**"Well, congratulations on your engagement and we wish you happiness and luck. Back to you in the studio."**

'Something doesn't seem right.' Leo said. Leo started to walk out the lair. "Hey! Where you going?" Mikey asked. "Out for a while."

* * *

Leo was took his solo run through New York. He knew a little time to himself would be good for him. Since he had that clash with that mysterious purple dragon. She's all he thinks about. What was going on? He wasn't going crazy. She looked like one of the group but Leo knew something was different about her that made her stand out from them. Was it the clothes? The hair? None. It feels like there was something more about her but what?

He wanted to learn more about her for some reason. He got tense and sensed a presences behind him. He took out his weapon and aimed it towards his attacker but, it was caught in between two sais. He saw it was Raph. "Raph? What are ou doing here?" He put his weapons away.

"Splinter told me to come get you. You know how he gets when one of us is out alone. But I thought 'How about I spook fearless?' And now I can see that nothing gets passed you."

Leo rolled his eyes. Leo looked into the crowd again and saw a woman walking out Shredders lair. She had a scared look to her face but sighed and walked out.

"She's a beauty. A'int she Leo?" Leo looked away as he caught himself staring at her. "No! I was just spotting her coming out Shredders lair." He blushed. "She looks a bit spooked." He said. "No she doesn't. She looks perfectly normal."

"I can tell she looks a bit scared. You can look different on the outside but on the inside that's something different."

She peaked to the side and spotted two green figures on the roof. She smirked and pretended to use her phone when really she sent a signal out.

"Well you can imagine about your girlfriend when we get home. Splinter will probably be upset when he finds out that I didn't bring you home."

Raph turned around when he spotted a horde of ninjas in front surrounding them. "Aww great...Just what I needed." He said to himself. "Funny, I thought you would be up to it." Leo said readying his blades.

"Willing ta make this interesting?"

"Loser with the least ninjas does the winners chores for the month?"

"You're on..."

She smiled as she walked home. "That'll teach them not mess with a girl like me." She said. Soon she saw nothing but the dark lit ally way. "Hello to you too Karai." She said. The figure dropped down in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She said. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Oh really? Because it looked like you just called my foot ninjas to attack the turtles when you know that's my job to finish them." Karai crossed her arms.

"I know. But they messed with the wrong woman." She tried to talk away but Karai stopped her. "Just because you're engaged to my father doesn't mean that you can abuse your title."

"Listen Karai, I love your father. I really do but giving me the button to get rid of them was all his idea."

"I find that hard to believe."

She sighed. "Why do you hate me Karai? Don't you see that you're father loves me?"

"I can't see him marrying a woman like you!" She walked up to Karai. "You're so vulgar and just in your face. That's not what he sees in women."

"What are you trying to say Karai?"

"Stop acting like you care." She walked off. She sighed and turned around.

Leo and Raph made it home seeing their brothers till up. "Hey there you both are." Donnie said looking up from his project. "We were getting worried when you didn't make it home." Mikey said playing his video games.

"We're fine. I caught Leo taking a peak at a pretty lady." Raph grinned.

"Woah. Leo...! Who's the lucky lady?" Mikey said. "No one! There's something about her...Like I've seen her before...But where?"

"You're still on about this mysterious woman who you keep seeing?" Donnie said. "I know but, I've seen her before. Except I don't know what she truly looks like."

"Probably the girl in your dreams. Have you been sneaking my magazines?" Raph asked. Leo's eyes widened. "Ugh! No Raph! I don't need to see your dirty magazines!"

"Don't ever be afraid to ask your favorite brother to get you a lovely copy of Playboy and Hustler anytime Leo. May I suggest you start off with Victoria Secret. I bet you'll enjoy it." Raph put his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Speaking of which, don't you have dishes to wash?" Raph's smile faded and he grumbled going to the kitchen.


	4. Sad Author's note

_**Ok. I know what you're going to say. **_

_**Why is the update's taking so long?**_

_**I know people have been excited for this fanfiction for a while and I know that my fans have been sending PM telling me about what I could do but guys. It hurts for me to say that...I'm thinking of deleting this story and starting over from scratch. **_

_**Don't get me wrong I was happy that people were excited to read this but I don't know how to actually continue on with the story. I could get a beta reader, or ask for ideas. But still I want to make sure you guys enjoy the rollercoaster ride that this story has. But I just want to do a reboot and fix some ideas and problems. I have a lot on my plate at this point and this idea is just collecting dust and cobwebs. I recently just started a BIG HERO 6 fanfiction titled "The Virgin Lotus". **_

_**If you seen the movie Disney/Marvel movie interpretation based on the short lived comic book series then you know who the characters are and If you've seen "JANE THE VIRGIN" then again good for you and you know the plot for it. I don't know what I was doing in order for this story to come to life but hey I'm more interested in this story that this story sadly. I think my ninja turtle hype has come to a stand still. I'll try to get this story up and running again but until I do just look at my other works. And sorry for the misunderstanding and if you want send me ideas and I NEED A BETA READER WHO'S WILLING TO HELP. Just PM me and I'll reply back. Thank you.**_


End file.
